


The Sun in the Rain

by jordan_michelle0



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Multi, Shinsou Hitoshi is in the Dekusquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordan_michelle0/pseuds/jordan_michelle0
Summary: Bakugou doesn't know when he started feeling this way it just happened with a broccoli boy notheless.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sun in the Rain

This a fanfic in gonna write


End file.
